Getting Caught in the Rain
by Pantoffels
Summary: Stan is bored.  That's fine, but not when he bothers Kyle while he's trying to do homework.  AND makes him feel incredibly uncomfortable, too.  A storm is brewing, literally and figuratively. Stan x Kyle, maybe some Creek :  First Fanfic...yeah, Imma noob
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, it's raining," said Stan Marsh.

His super best friend, Kyle Broflovski, momentarily looked up from his homework and glanced at the window. Fat raindrops dotted the glass, their numbers increasing rapidly with every second. Outside, dark and ominous clouds blanketed the sky, promising a large storm.

His focus returned to the textbook before him.

"Mmmhmm..."

Sprawled across the Jew's bed behind him, Stan rolled his blue eyes and sighed dramatically. He hugged a pillow to his chest.

"Is that it, Carrot-top?" he sniffed, voice heavy with false sorrow. "Is that all you have to say about the very tears of _God?_"

Kyle turned his head to look back at the possibly insane teenager. "If by 'tears of God' you mean rain, then yes. Now shut up, I'm trying to finish this before I die of old age. And don't call me that."

Stan grinned as Kyle resumed working. "Aaaw, you're no fun when you're being a nerd! Stop stressing so much."

"I can't, I have to get this done. Shouldn't you too? Instead of making love to my freaking pillow."

"This isn't making love! This is hugging," countered Stan. A devious smirk crossed his face before he continued.

"Buuuuuuuut..."

Kyle looked back just in time to see Stan rise to his knees and shove the unsuspecting pillow between his legs, up against his crotch. Still smirking, he rocked himself forward into the Jew's pillow. He groaned passionately and screwed his eyes shut in 'ecstasy.'

"THIS is making love."

Kyle's eyes grew wide with surprise and embarrassment. He blushed, cheeks almost as red as his hair.

'_Lucky pillow,'_ he thought before he could stop himself. Immediately he scolded his perverted mind. Stan's his best friend, for God's sake!

"Jesus Christ, Stan!" cried Kyle, aghast.

"Don't be jealous, Kyleeee-Carrot-top!" sang the raven-haired teen.

"Dude, I put my head on that!" Kyle whined. He paused and then added hurriedly, "And I'm not jealous!"

Another pause. "And don't call me that!"

Stan lay back on Kyle's duvet, grinning, with his hands behind his head.

"If you say so...Carrot-top."

Kyle tried to focus once more on his homework, but what he'd just seen prevented him from doing so. He chewed the end of his pen and stared at the words in front of him, not actually seeing or comprehending them. He failed to hear the springs of his bed creak over the steady downpour outside as Stan slid off and stood up.

'_Why did I think that about Stan? He's a freaking GUY...And my best friend. Why the hell did I find him so...hot shagging my pillow? Wait, WHAT? I can't believe I just thought that! Crap, this is so messed up right here...am I ga-'_

Warm breath on the back of his neck interrupted his train of thought.

"Kyle?"

"Shit!" Kyle cried, jumping and turning to see his best friend leaning over him. "Damn, you scared me, Stan!"

"Sorry,' Stan replied simply, "but I'm BORED, Kye."

He threw his arms around Kyle's neck casually and rested his chin on the red-head's shoulder, looking over said shoulder at his friend's textbook.

"And that's boring, too. Let's go do something."

Kyle fidgeted uncomfortably. "Dude, you're breathing in my ear."

"And if you don't move your Jew-ass and come do something with me, I swear I'll lick it, too.

Kyle froze.

'_What...the hell?' _he thought.

"One..." came Stan's voice.

Kyle didn't even hear him speak. _'Lick my ear? Where did that come from?'_

"Two...I swear I'll do it, Kyle..."

'_Wait, what? What did he say?'_ panicked Kyle.

"THREE!"

There was a silence. And then Stan did the unthinkable.

Kyle's wide eyes grew even bigger, if that were possible.

The raven-haired boy slowly dragged his tongue along the inside of Kyle's ear, coating it with his spit and occasionally stopping to tap the sensitive skin.

Kyle opened his mouth to protest-and shut it just as quickly. His body was betraying him, and he didn't trust himself to not moan desperately as a result of Stan attacking his ear.

But try as he might, he couldn't hold back the small whimpers that rippled through him as his best friend began to swirl his tongue around in tiny circles inside his ear.

He hoped fervently that Stan hadn't heard him over the bucketing rain cascading down outside.

Then Stan took it a step further.

Almost seductively, he pushed his tongue deeper into Kyle's ear at a painstakingly slow pace, his warm breath making him shiver. Kyle's breath hitched and he closed his eyes as Stan pressed his face flush against the Jew's.

When Stan began to move his tongue around in his ear, Kyle couldn't last any longer. He shuddered and moaned, his voice strained and breathy. He could've sworn Stan groaned with him.

In shock his eyes flew open and he realised fully for the first time how wrong this was.

Kyle leapt away from Stan and swung around to face him. Both boys were breathing hard and staring at each other.

The Jew was torn-was Stan doing that to rile him up and gross him out? Or did he actually enjoy it, like he himself did?

'_Oh my God, I'm so gay!'_

Kyle scorned his previous thoughts-there was no way Stan could be gay. He could get-and so get he did- any girl he wanted. It must've been option A.

"Dude! That's disgusting! There's spit in my ear! That's almost as bad as pee, man!"

If Stan really was gay for Kyle, he hid it well.

"Haha, I win! Now you have to stop working, 'cos I know your weakness, Carrot-top!"

"Shut up! And don't call me that," yelled the Jew. He slumped, defeated, in his chair. "You're not gonna leave me be, are you?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to be alone, would I have come over to your place?"

"Fine..." sighed Kyle, "What do you wanna do?"

Stan thought for a moment, before his face lit up.

"Let's go outside! Come on!" Stan held his hand out for Kyle.

'_ZOMG, he looks damn nice when he smiles at me like that...hold on, outside?'_

Kyle looked out his window. "Uh, Stan, it's practically a flood out there."

"So? Dude, don't you ever go outside in the rain just for the hell of it?"

"Why would I? I'd just wet my clothes."

Stan sighed, half exasperated and half amused. He walked to Kyle's bedroom door. "Then take off your damn clothing and go NAKED," and with that, he proceeded to walk downstairs.

"Stan! Wait, I'm coming!"

* * *

Stan shrugged his jacket off and stepped outside the Broflovski household. He raised his face skyward and happily let the rain soak him and his clothes, flattening his black hair to his face. Water pooled around his bare feet, reflecting the grey sky above him. He chuckled, remembering the words of his perverted friend, Kenny, who had addressed their science teacher the day before: "If ignorance is bliss, then you must be truly orgasmic."

This, he decided, was bliss.

Almost perfect. Almost, but not quite.

"Stan! Hold on," called Kyle from behind him.

Stan turned around to see his super best friend, face red as he struggled out of his own jacket. He ran out of the house and took his place beside Stan, who smiled down at the shorter teen.

Perfect.

* * *

"Cool, huh?" asked Stan.

"Yeah...it's almost like my problems are being washed away."

The two boys stood side by side, gazing upwards as the torrential downpour unleashed its full power. In the distance, thunder growled.

"Tweek must be shitting himself," mused Kyle. "He hates storms with a passion."

Stan stepped off Kyle's lawn, minding the gutter gushing with rainwater, and onto the wet road.

He raised his arms, aeroplane style, and began to spin around.

"Yeah, well, Tweek's crazy. Storms are amazing, and beautiful, and awe-inspiring, and-"

Smirking, Kyle muttered, "How poetic, Stanley."

"What's that, Carrot-top?" called the animal lover, unable to hear him over the sound of rain hitting every surface imaginable. Still he spun around, dizzying to watch.

Kyle stepped closer to him and spoke louder. "I said, you're so poetic, dumbass. And I told you to stop calling me Carrot-top!"

Stan finally stopped spinning and lurched unstably towards Kyle, who at that exact moment walked forward to steady him.

"I'm so what, Ky..."

Stan's voice faltered as his dizziness faded. Now that he could see again, he realised his face was about five centimetres away from Kyle's, who looked up at the taller-yet-younger teen with wide eyes, steadying Stan with his hands on his shoulders.

"Uh...I-I...ngh..." stuttered Kyle.

They remained silent, as though they were frozen in time in a wet, grey world. The rain pouring down on them created a barrier, suddenly separating them from everything and everyone else.

Days were passing. No, years. _'One of us needs to say something,'_ thought Stan.

And then: _'To hell with it.'_

He closed the space between their bodies, wrapping his arms around Kyle and pulling their chests together. Kyle gasped, his cheeks burning red. Stan could feel his best friend's heart speed up.

Hesitantly, his own heart painfully thumping away, Stan moved his lips towards Kyle's. When they were but a centimetre apart, Kyle suddenly spoke, causing Stan to pause.

"S-Stan?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah, Carrot-top?" came Stan's breathy reply.

"I l-love yo-...the rain now..."

Stan grinned knowingly, not missing Kyle's correction. The action caused their lips to slightly brush, and Kyle smiled at the feather-light touch.

"'Knew you would, Kyle. Can I tell you something?"

"G-go ahead."

Stan moved past Kyle's lips and lowered his mouth to the Jew's ear.

"I sure as hell wanna top the carrot right now..." he breathed in the other's ear.

Stan moved back to look at the blushing Kyle once again, whose eyes grew wide upon hearing Stan's bold teasing. Kyle bore his eyes upwards into Stan's and smiled slightly.

"That's an unforgivably lame joke, Stan."

Stan grinned back. "I know."

Taking a breath, he closed the space between them. Kyle entwined his fingers in Stan's soaked dark hair and pressed himself into his arms and the gentle kiss.

Fireworks exploded at the spine-tingling contact; warmth immediately spread from their lips to the rest of their bodies, sparks of heat coursing through their veins. The outside world blurred and then disappeared completely, leaving Stan and Kyle alone with each other.

And the rain, of course.

The beautiful rain...

...fallen tears of God.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, awesome peoples :D Decided to add in some Creek, because I love that finger-flippin', coffee-chugging duo sooooooooooooo much, they make me sooooooooooooo happy...Teehee. Anyways, thanks a ton and three quarters for reviewing, reading and clicking the fave button, it means so much to me!

To: kathrynw221291 & naioka1992 for faving =)

To: Evans, a-chan & fuffyloobs for reviewing=) So sweet.

And to everyone else for reading. You rock my metaphorical frock.

Further down the road on a bench sat Craig Tucker in the rain, silently observing the fragile moment of happiness before him. Completely soaked, he pulled his chullo down, trying to keep his ears warm, and shoved his bare hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Gay," he stated in his monotone, not noticing the spasmodic Tweak Tweek approach him, clutching a dark green umbrella and flask. The twitchy blonde stopped beside Craig.

"Thank ngh-g-goodness the thunder has st-stopped!" he stuttered, taking a long gulp from his flask filled with what could only be coffee. "What's, oh JESUS, g-gay?"

Craig said nothing, just raised a hand in the direction of Stan and Kyle and flipped them off.

Tweek gazed at the couple, too involved with each other to notice anything-or anyone-else.

"Maybe, but it's so, ngh, sweet a-and romantic, GAH!"

Craig looked up at his blonde friend, surprised, and then stood. "Really? You think so?"

Tweek backed away, alarmed at Craig unexpectedly standing. "P-please don't hurt me! What if the ngh-government sees me, th-they would think my injuries were c-caused by me doing sp-spy work for Iraq and they would kidnap me and take me to the White House and k-KILL me for s-s-selling information to a terrorist or something! Aaagh! Waaay too much pressure!"

Craig flipped Tweek off, annoyed. "I'm not gonna hurt you, douche, I just asked if you really think it's sweet and romantic."

"Oh..."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Well? Do you?"

Surprised that his friend would ask that, Tweek shuffled his feet uncomfortably and answered.

"W-well, sure I do g-GAH! I mean, just look at them. OH sweet Jesus! K-kissing in the rain is s-so cute a-and, um, loving." He blushed scarlet, knowing he sounded like a pathetic fag.

To his horror, Craig stepped towards him. Convinced he was about to be beaten up, the coffee-addict squeaked, dropped his umbrella and held his free hand up to protect his face.

The blow he was waiting for never came; instead, Craig took Tweek's hand and gently moved it away from his face. Large green orbs looked up at Craig, startled. Dark blue ones gazed intensely back at him, in them an emotion Tweek had never seen directed at him before. Craig wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him close, feeling the warmth from his trembling frame spread through his own body.

Tweek gasped and squirmed to free himself of Craig's hold, but stopped struggling when Craig put a hand on the back of his head, knotting his fingers in the blonde's now-soaking hair.

Both were silent, both were still-even Tweek. Craig finally broke the silence, sighing and flipping off the sky.

"Stuff being gay."

The dark haired teen leant forward and captured the short addict's lips in an unexpectedly gentle kiss, taking in the sweet taste of Tweek Tweak. The jittery blonde's eyes widened in alarm before he melted into the kiss like candyfloss in water, his eyes closing-Craig had rendered him completely and utterly helpless.

They stood kissing in the rain, at first slow and uncertain of what was expected of them. Then Craig followed his instincts decided to turn it up a notch.

Smiling deviously through the kiss, he allowed his hands to slide lower, from Tweek's waist to his tiny ass. He pulled the boy closer and his grinded his hips into the blonde's. Tweek gasped, his cheeks turning red, and Craig took this opportunity to poke his tongue into the other's mouth.

Sense, sanity and the flask of coffee were abandoned when Tweek felt Craig's tongue wrestling with his own.

The blonde, previously and unusually calm for once, groaned and wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck, his forgotten flask rolling away to join the umbrella.

Craig responded by coaxing Tweek's tongue out of his own coffee-flavoured mouth and into his, sucking on the small blonde's tongue. Tweek whimpered, and his eyes screwed tighter shut.

'_C-Christ, Tweek looks f***ing hot like this. I need to see him make that face and those sounds more often...oh, God, I hope this is how he l-looks when he's being f-'_

'_-M-MAKINGOUTWITHMEohmyGODit'sa-a-amaz-z-zingohmyGODthat'shist-t-tongueohmyGO-'_

As Tweek's moans became louder, Craig's control disappeared and his actions grew more agitated. He ran his hands up and down the adorable boy's body, exploring every inch. He sucked on Tweek's bottom lip, smirking and growling possessively when he felt the shudders wracking through his small body.

Tweek mewled and desperately clawed at Craig's hoodie, itching to rid him of it.

Craig planted hungry kisses from the blonde's mouth to his jaw, then down his neck. For Tweek, this was all he could handle before he started to clumsily fumble with the zipper on Craig's jeans, pressing his forehead to the raven haired teen's chest as he breathed heavily, all too aware of his sudden arousal.

Chuckling, the older boy grabbed Tweek's hands and pulled away, disappointing the blonde terribly.

"C-Craig? Why not?" Was Tweek actually _pouting? _

"It's cold and wet and everyone can see."

Tweek slumped and looked around. He'd forgotten the rain; hell, he'd forgotten where they were!

"Tweek? I don't think the rain's letting up any time soon. Why don't you come to my place and wait it out?"

Tweek tugged at his hair nervously, then turned and bent over to retrieve his umbrella and flask.

"B-but my house is ngh nearer than yours...and I, uh, have an umbrella, so r-really-GAH- I'm f-fine..."

'_W-we just kissed a-and we're talking like usual...like n-n-nothing just happened...but we DID kiss, right? ...How do I know for sure? What if an alien is f-filling my head with strange visions that didn't happen, oh JESUS CHRIST IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING! Th-they've come to kill me! OhGODohGODohGO-'_

Tweek twitched and stood up straight. To his shock-and relief; at least it wasn't aliens controlling his mind-he felt Craig's arms wrap around him from behind. The older boy's hands rested dangerously below the blonde's navel.

Craig put his lips to Tweek's ear and slowly whispered, pronouncing each word with care, his warm breath giving Tweek goose bumps.

"Tweek...I _really_...think...you should...come...over."

The twitchy teen jumped, and then relaxed and sighed serenely when he felt Craig tug on his earlobe with his teeth. A second later, Craig stopped, and the blonde spun around to look pleadingly at his friend.

Craig grinned, grabbed Tweek's hand and yanked, making him follow. "I'll only continue if you come with me. Hurry up, Spaz."

"I am n-not a spaz!" Yelped the younger indignantly.

Craig stopped dead and spun around, his nose brushing against Tweek's. All that could be heard was rain, still beating down on the pavement. Then Craig raised his hand to brush aside a stray lock of Tweek's golden hair. He kissed his forehead and murmured just loud enough for Tweek to hear.

"You're right, Tweekers, you're not a spaz; you're MY spaz."

Craig kissed Tweek before he could argue and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. He continued walking home, with the beautiful blonde tucked under his arm protectively and his hand ready to flip off any bastard who looked at them twice.

No-one dared to.

Except maybe one...

...silly Kenny.

Hope you like! Review and tell me if I should continue with other SP couples, I need your suggestions. I'm thinking Kenny next...who with? ;) Thanks for reading.


End file.
